Suffer The Consequences
The Beginning I'm looking at my reflection, while my hoodie's on, hearing my favorite rap on my headphones. Of course, I'm in the restroom. The restroom, of a rap battle club known as "The underground." The reason why I'm here is to show off my excellence in freestyle battling to gain respect. My stage name is G-Wizard. It's best if we go by my real name, Willy. Yes, I'm a white kid. I know this doesn't make sense, but I'm describing myself. No, I'm not rich, or wealthy. A loud knock bangs on the door by some random guy. I ignore the guy, and I resume on listening to my music. My favorite line plays and all of sudden, there's another bang on the door, but harder. I got very frustrated and I yelled, "Hold on a fucking minute!" My mood changed, so I put my headphones away, and as I exit the bathroom, the guy just gives me a strange look and goes inside the bathroom. I exit the bathroom, and I start making my way towards down the stage. One of my childhood great friends Remme, aka "MC Remy" is the host for the rap battles. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "You ready?" Remme asks. "Yeah" I sigh as I answered him. "You sure?" he asks once more. I nod yes at him."Alright". Remme says. We're at the stage, and Remme introduces me and my opponent, Big Ty to the crowd. It's his turn to spit. "30 seconds, DJ Spin that shit!" Remme yells, and the DJ kicks in a beat. "I'm 'bouta end this man!" Big Ty yells. The crowd yells for him in excitement. I get nervous, but I man up. Big Ty spits "I'mma heat you up, look at you, bitch i'll beat you up, you are no match for big ty, grab my m9, and aim for your eye. I'm the one on the mic, you just a weak-punk chump, who's white, tell me now who has more rights. Call yo pops, so he can pick you up, watch Ty pistol whip, and kick you shut, in yo coffin, and watch yo ass get rotten, your family see me and they say SOMEBODY STOP HIM! You good, you look like you just got softened, and most often times, you're easily forgotten, you better turn around and take yo ass back out of Compton!" The crowd went very loud with Ty. I get real nervous. Remme takes the mic and speaks, "Alright y'all now it's my man G-wizard, spit that shit baby!" The DJ starts the beat and I gulp. I put the mic close to my mouth staring out at the crowd. Shit, I'm nervous. I don't say anything, a girl from god knows where starts booing. Another man follows and boo's with her. "Get this bitch outta here!" one of the crowd member yells. The audience starts to yell out "Choke!" Their fingers are booing down at me. "Choke, choke, choke!" I have nothing to say. I hand the mic back to Remme and I exit the stage. I'm a failure. Remme comes out the club and runs at me. He tells me to forget what happened and that everything's fine. He has to go back to host more battles. I go home. I lay on my bed and I just put my hands on my face and sigh. I'm tired, work is tomorrow, I'm going to sleep. I wake up, and I do my morning routine. I called one of my friends Luna, on my shitty phone. I tell her how I choked in my first battle. She tells me not to worry about it, and she'll try to cheer me up. I go to work. I'm on my 30 minute lunch break. I embarrassingly tell Luna where I work. I work as a custodian in Mcdonald's. We meet up and we sit together. "I have a gift for you!" She says. She shows me a Gameboy Advance. "I felt bad that you lost on your first battle, to cheer you up, I am giving you my old Gameboy. It works like a charm, I hope you like it." Luna says. I take the game boy and I thank her. My break ends and we say bye to each other and I head back to work.My shift ends. I go home and I fire up the Gameboy. There's a game already in it? I checked inside, oh boy it's Pokemon Silver. Now, I normally don't play Pokemon because I'm not much of a fan since I don't know a lot of it, but maybe I might like it since I never tried it. I start the Game up and the intro loads. A save file is on. It must be Luna's. I'll just leave it alone. I make my file, I type in my name, "GWIZ" and the game loads! I select Cyndaquil as my starter of course. I've been gaming off for hours. But the Gameboy is about to die, and I don't have a damn charger. I call Luna and she tells me she forgot about the charger and apologizes. She told me she'd give it tomorrow at my break. I save my file, and right when I save it shuts off. Thank the lord I saved it from there. I go to work. It's my break, Luna gives me the charger but quickly leaves because of some reason, I don't know. I just sit on a chair and relax, enjoying lunch. I get a call from Remme. "Look man, I just got a call from the owner of the underground telling me that a one-time deal event is happening. The winner of the battles earns a $10k check, 5 record deals. Lifetime opportunity. You can take this chance to get yourself out the broke life, you know." I immediately put him on hold. "I need this." I said. I go back on the call and I ask Remme when's the event. "Next week." He answers. I tell Remme I'll do it. Remme has to go, so I say bye to him. I head back to work, then my shift ends. I go home and put the gameboy to charge. I'm going to use my basement for my place to practice. I put on my headphones, and I kick up a simple beat. "yeah, I have a special technique, to rap and to become the number 1 MC, fuck all those that go against me, lets see, just test me if i'm worthy to become an MC" I stop and I start to enjoy myself. I take a break from practicing and I go fire up the Gameboy. I'm too lazy to work on my file, so I use Luna's. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't care. It loads, and it's of course, a female trainer. She only has 1 pokemon, a level 39 Umbreon named "Luna". I decide to just fuck around with it. 2-3 hours pass, and I'm still messing around with her profile. I feel more bonded with Luna then with my Cyndaquil for some reason. Hours pass, and I'm still playing as her on her profile. I feel like the more me and Luna are together, the more strong our bond is being. Suddenly, a pop-up comes out. "Will you stay with your Pokemon and love her forever? A. Yes. B. No." The game asks. I'm not sure if this suppose to be in the game. But I don't think much of it so I click A. "DON'T EVER LEAVE ME." replies the game, right next to Luna. Uh, this is very strange. I'm sure it's normal, oh well. I tell myself to play later and that the practice for the event in the underground is more important. I shut off the game, and I head downstairs. I sit down on my cheap office chair, and I pull out a pencil and notebook from the desk drawer's. I kick up a beat on my headphones, I start to write bars. "I hope you start to get the message, that I can be aggressive, I ain't the type to be messed with, my murder counts against rappers, are at a high percentage." I like this. I call Remme, and I tell him I'm ready. "It's a special battle against one of the current champions, E-Jay." Remme tells me. I respond back, "I'll do what I can to win." he agrees. I've been practicing. a lot. I think I'm ready. It's time to change my life-style. I get my clothing ready for tomorrow, with confidence. I brush my teeth, and I head to sleep. I finished my work shift. Luna didn't come to break for some reason, again. But that's not important right now. Today is an important day. I go home and I change my work clothes. I put on my Hoodie, and my hat on. Along with a pair of black jean and sneakers. I drive off to the Underground. Remme is already on stage hosting the event. "We got E-Jay on the right, and my man, G-Wizard comin' up." I go on the stage and I just breathe in and out a couple of times. Remme speaks "ok E-jay, 30 seconds, DJ kick that shit!" He gets the mic and looks at me aggressively. Jay spits "Look what I have here, a white kid who choked out of fear, man, you just a bitch and a queer. I'd make you choke, but Ty already did it, my rhymes are too much for you, even god would forbid it, wait give me a minute, what's that? Right, E-jay's winnin', battlin' a cracker, who wanna be a rapper, I'll slaughter you, make your father to never honor you!" "DAM!" Out yells the crowd. "Alright, you did a good job, BJ, I mean e-jay!" The crowd laughs from that joke Remme said. "Alright, G-Wizard, you're up!" The crowd starts to Boo. "DJ, kick it!" I hear the beat pattern in my head, and I start to stare at Jay. I put the mic close to my mouth. I start to spit. "This guy has weak rhythm, couldn't handle any criticism." The crowd is silent. I start to let my mind flow. "You can't rap for shit, all you do is yell and spit, the time and money, you ain't worth any of it." The crowd starts to enjoy my bars and want more. "is that all you have to say, I know this guy ain't on stage, who's name rhymes with gay, your lyrics are shit, just like your outfit, you're a fat slob bitch, i can't doubt it, a big mac, this guy won't survive without it!" The crowd bursts into laughter, they yell to continue on with the flow. "I'mma take your title, and it's gonna go viral, you better start worshippin' me, cause I'm your new idol, you wanna talk about careers, you better go get one, and " I finished. The crowd goes wild. I can't believe it, I'm getting more confident! "Alright, alright, alright, what do you y'all think for jay?" Remme asks. The crowd whistles in excitement. "How about G-wizard?" The crowd yells out more loud! "Oh, shit! G-wiz you win the first round!" Remme yells. "Ok, we gonna start round 2 in a few. If G wins this round, he's the winner of the event. If jay wins, we gonna have a round 3. I hope y'all ready!" Remme speaks. Round 2 Remme passes the mic to Jay. The DJ kicks the beat, J is about to spit. "Ok G-wiz won his first round, bitch, I'll kick you in the stomach and punch your throat, you ain't gonna function, and i'm gonna be the one to take the vote, write down a note, that jay beats G, is gonna be the quote that I wrote!" The crowd goes very loud. "OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They yelled. "Alright G-wiz, you're up, 30 seconds, DJ kick it!" Remme says.I start to spit, "don't know where to start, you ain't smart, probably failed at art. Destroy you with a missile, whip you with a pistol, then bash your head with crystals, and then on yo grave, i'd carve your initials!" The crowd goes loud. But not that loud. "How y'all feeling for Jay?" The crowd goes louder for Jay then me. "That first round was complete murder against Jay!" One guy says, the rest of the crowd agree's with him. The winner of the 2nd round is Jay. "Round 3!" Remme says. Remme takes out a coin. I pick tails. Since E-Jay is the champion, he gets to pick. He decides to go second. "Ok, alright, being that this is the final round, each of these rappers here, get a minute and thirty seconds. Make every word count, it's about to be wild up in this bitch!" Remme says. I grab the mic and go first. "Ok G-Wiz, you go first! A minute and a half, DJ kick it!" The beat plays. I follow the pattern in my head. "Check this out! I will point out my flaws, so you can't use them against me, I do work at cheap job, I am becoming an MC. I'm speaking to all those far behind, relate to what's going through my mind, and we'll be fine. You are actually wealthy, quit trying to fit-in, you better start sittin', cause I know you ain't coming on the stage, with them lyrics pre-written! Bitch, why you turning red? You blushing from the truth, from what I just said? The crowd yells out in excitement. I have 20 seconds left. "If you all closely listen, all his past lyrics sound like they're scripted, I know this wack clown ain't gifted, so the truth, you might as well admit it." I finish up wrapping up. The crowd bursts into laughter and excitement. It's Jay's turn. 10 seconds later, he goes off stage! I just commented on how he lyrics. I didn't know he spitted written shit before. Oh well. I won! Remme and the crowd are yelling out my name! "G-wizard, G-wizard, G-wizard!" I feel very confident about my future. Especially with huge respect by my side. Everyone cheers for me as I exit the underground. "Dam you a genius mofo!" Remme tells me in excitement. We give each other a manly hug and we go for a beer. Without my best friend, Remme, I would've been just made fun of even more. Then I leave for home. After the Event My rap career has just begun at a great start. I'm home. I just received my check of $10,000, enough to get me a nice apartment. I start to pack all of my items I know. I rent an apartment at a good price. I move in all my items and I finally settle. I bought a glock-17 from a local gun dealer. Pretty epic. I'm tired, I just want to relax, and enjoy my new life. I think about the crowd cheering for me. I got 5 record deals for 5 of my great singles. I approximately will get $12,000 for 3 of my singles, and the other 2 $4,000. Remme never called. He did cheer for me, but he never called right after the Event. I tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up. Didn't hear from him since. 10 years later My life is improving significantly great! I am a famous MC around my old neighborhood. My best friend, Remme, died. He was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver, 3 years ago. In his honor, I decided I wanted to walk in my old neighborhood. I want to make sure that us brother's always respect our birthplace. I know he did not want me to cry, I tried not to. I put on a new hoodie and I exit out my apartment. I walk to the neighborhood, and it's...different. It's more a bit, clean. And civilized. It looks nothing like before. Not even close. I was told that the underground doesn't exist anymore. The building is still there, but it's completely empty. Abandoned. The equipment for the battles are still there. I go inside of it, and I feel a bit sad. No one is in here anymore. It's gone. Gone forever. I finally recognized my old home where I lived! I know where it is. I go there and I see my old home. Empty. No one lives in there, so why not check out the place? I go in, and it still looks empty as it was 10 years ago. The junk is there. Wow, no one lived in this place after I moved out. I check out the basement. I'm right. My desk is still there. I then trip out of nowhere, and I see a black thick item. I pick it up and my jaw drops.The Gameboy. Luna. Pokemon Silver. I feel horrible. I felt like I just abandoned my own Pokemon. Which I did. Oh my god, this was all 10 years ago...I decided to open the Gameboy, I powered it on, and the intro played, but it cut right into Umbreon. Luna. She was just sitting there. Staring at me, with those big eyes. A text pop-up appeared in front of her. "You forgot about me. ;)"I felt scared, this wasn't suppose to happen! But she is right. I DID forget about her. Another pop-up came. "You will stay with me forever. You and I, will have a nice long chat for what you've done to me." I'm confused, I know for sure this wasn't suppose to be inside the game. I closed down the Gameboy, and tossed it across the house, I dashed right outside. I swear, I'm never going back there again. I tried to act like nothing happened, but the feeling of something behind me wouldn't go away. Luna! Oh my god, who am I? I forget the person who tried to cheer me up when I lost. I am a horrible person. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I take out my phone which I still use from 10 years ago, and she is still on my contacts. "Last called, 10 years, 5 months." I felt my eyes trying to push back tears. I clicked to call her, it picked up but my hopes were too high. "I'm sorry, but the number you called does not exist anymore, please try calling a different number." I hang up. Luna is somewhere out there, but I'll never find her anymore. She never tried to call me though. I just tried to move on. I went back home. I put a picture frame of Remme on my wall. I went to brush my teeth, and I sat down on the bed. I miss the old days of struggle where your friends were there. Now, everything will never be the same. I fell asleep. Suffer The Consequences I suddenly woke up. My arms were tied, and my hands were hand cuffed behind my back. I started to breathe rapidly and I was getting very anxious. "It's hot as hell in here, I'm sweatin' bullets, shit!" I yelled out. I saw a shadowy figure on all four's. It walked out. I couldn't believe it, it's Luna the Umbreon. Luna: "Oh, hello there, G-wiz, hehe. "Luna, is that you..?" I ask her.Luna: "Yes, it's me. But you wouldn't know." "why the hell am I tied up? How can you talk? Can you untie me please? "Luna: "You're tied up, because you aren't going anywhere. My previous master, Luna, did a ritual with the Gameboy. It was a success, she has brought life to me in the real world. I then found you. Also, I won't untie you. Like I said, you and I, will have a long chat. There will be blood. I start to get nervous and sweat massively. Luna steps on my right side and she reveals a dark, sinister grin. "I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer them. You get any wrong, you're going to have to suffer the consequences." She said. Luna then leaps on me, and she sits right on my chest. She's staring at me. I'm fucking scared, my own Pokemon can talk, and is right out here. "Why did you leave me?" She asks gently. "What do you mean?" I ask. "You know exactly what I mean." She responds.... "I don't know." I respond, nervous. "Oh, okay." Luna says. Luna then pulls out her claws, and she bites my shirt off. She then gently rubs my chest with her sharp claws. She penetrates my chest with her claws, and I yell out in pain, with blood rushing out of me.. "AAAHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!??" "YOU ANSWERED WRONG!" she yells back. Luna laughs creepily, while keeping her claws in my chest. Luna then bursts into tears. "You forgot about me! I always loved you, and I waited for you every single day to come and play, but you never came back! This is my way of getting revenge, and you, you are staying WITH ME. Forget about your rap career, because we're going to be together forever, IN MY WORLD!" I stared at Luna in shock. "Now." She says. "Do you love me?" I answer with a yes, to avoid pain. "Wrong!" Luna yells as she sinks her claws deeper into my chest. I completely yell in pain, and she asks if I had enough. I turn my head away from her and say yes. "I want you facing me. I want you to see the new me. I WANT YOU TO FEEL REGRET FOR WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED!" she yells. "I get the point." I said sarcastically. Luna: "You don't get the the point, you're like every other rapper, you made a bit of money, and you became an idiot." "I was always an idiot." I say back to her. Luna: "No, you weren't. You were someone. But now, you're just this person, a different one!" "Go fuck yourself! Are you some kind of Justifiable Psychotic being? What because I made an honest mistake of forgetting you, now you tie me up and torture me, and somehow it's okay?!?" I said back in anger. Luna doesn't reply, and silence storms into us for a couple of minutes. Everything's quiet. "I'm sorry." I say. She stares at me. "I forgive you." Luna says. Her once yellow rings turn red, she pins her ears down. "Say your goodbyes. I want you to say it right in front of me." Luna said. I start to tear up. All of my rapping, my career, it's all going to be gone. All for some mistake I made. Luna gets off of me. I use my phone to record us. "Get on your knees in front of the camera. I would love to see you humiliated in front of the people who'll see this. She says. Luna speaks "You will now see what happens to my owner who has abandoned me." I sarcastically reply "I can't believe a virtual being is actually holding me hostage.." Luna gets annoyed. "Are you being sarcastic?" I reply back "I am being sarcastic, you fuck." I begin to express my anger towards the camera. "A few days ago, I was exploring my old house. I then found my old gameboy and my once great friend, who's a torturer now shows up out of nowhere to torture me mistakes, HONEST MISTAKES, I MADE OVER 10 YEARS AGO!" I yelled out. "Me, my rap ego, is now flat fucking broke! But hey let's just go torture my owner for forgetting me and have him recorded like he was kidnapped by some fucking terrorist!" "Go ahead and murder me, you ignorant fuck, but hiphop is all I fucking have in my life, hiphop! And a new life with you fucking twat!" I yelled out in dispute. Luna just stares at me and looks at me like I was crazy. She ignored everything I said, and she doesn't give a shit for what I have to say, for sure. I am grieving from my hard work getting taken away again. My life, my legacy, MY EVERYTHING! Just for damage I've caused 10 years ago. I know I already said this, but I can't say enough, BECAUSE SHE'S TAKING MY LIFE AWAY INTO SUFFERING FOR ETERNITY! Luna goes in front of the camera. She gives a deep stare at it. "Luna, please, we can forget about this! I'll take you wherever you want, whenever you want! Please, I love my improving life, can't you understand!" I said in a nervous way. Luna raised her ears from annoyance and she puts her face close to mine baring her teeth at me as she bursts into tears. "Can't I understand? UNDERSTAND WHAT? THAT MY OWN MASTER ABANDONS ME, COMPLETELY CUTS ME OUT OF HIS LIFE? YOU DID THIS TO ADVANCE IN YOUR STUPID HIP HOP CAREER!" Luna pins me on the floor once again. She sits on me again, and I can see the sadness and hatred in her eyes. She then slashes my face with her claws and sinks her fangs into my chest. I am in a state of fucking pain, I never experienced before. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled out. "MY CHEST, GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled out in anger. My anger and fear from the pain, gave me enough energy and strength to get myself unbound from the cuffs and ropes. I immediately gave Luna an Uppercut with all my strength. She went flying off of me. This bought me time to recover from the pain, which I tried to handle. I took off my shirt and covered my chest with it. It was preventing blood loss, and I found a door exiting the private room, which lead me up the building. I finally realized what this place was. That room, was my basement. The pain was too much for me to handle. I was getting slowed by it, a lot. I yelled out more, the more I walk faster, the worse it gets. Luna then got up, she was weakened by the punch I gave her. She was slowly walking at me. I did the same, but I headed straight for my apartment. I successfully reached inside my apartment, but another problem. Luna has recovered from my punch. I went straight to my room and got my glock-17. Luna was in the middle of the room, and I just fell down with the pistol still in my hand. Luna's eyes were glowing, and she gave me a death stare. I aimed the gun and I have to do, what I have to do, in order to save my life. I aimed at Luna's head, and I pulled the trigger 3 times. Luna lowered her face. Then, all of a sudden, she looked at me, and gave a creepy ass grin, baring her teeth, as she simply caught the bullets with her mouth. My jaw dropped along with the gun. She slowly started to approach me. I looked at her and I gave her the middle finger. My phone all of a sudden went off. It was my producers. "Make it quick." Luna told me. "Yo, the manager said that you can be in a freestyle event next month! It's going to be a blast, and you're a huge hit around Cali! It's optional though, so make up your mind and call me, when you've made your decision." My producer said. Luna shook her head and straight up said "Nope." She then invaded my space and her red rings and red eyes started to glow strong. "We'll be together forever. Just the two of us, in a white, blank room. I will stare at you, and I'll know how you will feel. AND YOU WILL SUFFER. YOU'RE NEVER LEAVING ME AGAIN." Luna said in a monstrous voice. I put my both hands on my face and silently cried, my life is over. Fucking ho, Fucking bitch, Fucking thot, fucking everything! No matter what I say, or how cruel it is, it's not changing her mind! "Too bad, too sad, rapper." Luna sarcastically said. She placed her paws on my hands and her eyes charged a beam-like laser and she teleported us to a white, endless room. "This is where we will stay forever." She said. She didn't torture me physically anymore, but she tortured me psychologically. She started to play the live-stream the live event of the freestyle. The mic-man was asking for me! I got up, she quickly sat me down, next to her. "No, no, no, you aren't going anywhere. Besides, they cannot hear you." She said in a rude tone. "You will now learn your place from now on. If I let you die, you will get away with what you did. Nope, you will suffer forever. You will see your fans cheering and waiting for you. I know how fun it'll be! But you will never '''leave me again. I want to stay here, and you will accompany me." She fucking said. I'll never forget her again. '''R.I.P Willy (Assumed dead) "Fuck all those that go against me" -G-Wiz (Famous rapper quote of the year) Aftermath Rumors started to speculate that G-wizard was killed, due to his absence for hip-hop events. Police did an investigation, but the only thing that remains to be found that belongs to the rapper is his pistol, apartment, phone, gameboy and a shirt with blood stains. Compton Police Department states that there is a possibility that the rapper was killed. No connections to his disappearance could be traced. All of his assets and property has been ceased. A couple of years pass, and a video has been found secretly hidden in the apartment. The video played showing G-wiz held hostage by an unknown creature. The video has been posted on the internet for people to draw any conclusions. Pokemon fans have heard of this incident and a lot of them has stated that the creature is one of the being's in the game. CPD has doubted this statement as they think a kid's game and Hip-hop/Rap have nothing to do with each other. Here are 2 point of view's from the fan's of the different franchise. "I know for sure, that is Umbreon." "I doubt that an uprising MC has anything to do with the kids game." Category:Video Games